My inner self
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: One-shot...based off a dream i had. i know not my best work but please read...and sorry about the spacing my computer messed it up.


"No" she told herself_._

"_What do you mean no?" Hi I am Tori Vegas conscious. And no I am not a cricket this isn't Pinocchio for goodness sake! _

"I mean no, I am not going make a fool of myself, and I don't chase anyone."

_Ok so some of you may be confused on why I am arguing with Tori, I want her to go ask Beck out, he and Jade broke up for good this time, and he has been hinting that he likes Tori but he hasn't done anything about it. Now Tori doesn't want to chase him, which I agree with; so I am going to do it without him even knowing it. _

"_Ok so you don't want to do it I will, go into the janitors' closet."_

I made sure no one was looking and snuck into the closet once the door was locked I felt a surge leave me, "wow." Standing in front of me was me I almost didn't believe it. "Holy smokes."

"_I know it is weird but you'll get used to it, now only you can see me, don't worry I will be near at most times, you can function normally so now go to class, I am going to make Beck chase you" I give devious smile. _

"Ok don't do anything drastic."

"_Don__'__t __worry __about __it.__" __So __while __Tori __went __off __to __music __class, __I __went __to __the __library __to __think __of __an __idea __to __get __Beck __to __chase __Tori. __I __was __sitting __in __the __corner __when __I __heard _

'hey Tori." _I __looked __around __did, __Tori__'__s __class __end __early __and __she __was __in __here. __No, __then __who __was __calling __her __then __I __heard __it __again._

"Tori, didn't you hear me?" I_t __was __Beck __walking__ right __towards __me. __I __look __around, __how __can __he __see __me? __He __sits __right __next __to __me _"cat got your tongue, never known you to be this quiet." _He __gives __a __soft __chuckle __which __was __very __cute. __I __just __stare __at __him__ "__you __can __see __me?__"_

"Umm yes, why wouldn't I be able to see you? That's an odd question to ask me."

_I point to the rest of the library to indicate that no one else is paying any attention to me "no one else is even looking at me."_

"Well they don't know what they are missing you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

_Since he really could see me, which baffled me, I had to get out of there. "I have to go." I got up and ran out of the library._

"Wait where are you going" he ran after me.

"_This isn't supposed to happen this way, please let me go." I had to find Tori, the real one. _

"I can't let you go, what is wrong?"

"_Nothing I swear I am just not myself right now I'll be back in 5 minutes."_

_He looked at me with confusion on his face; I kissed him on the cheek to assure him that I will be back. I ran to Tori's classroom, I whispered into Tori's ear "you have to get out of class now, we have a problem. She explained that she needed to go to the nurses and we went into the hallway._

"What is it?"

"_Beck can see me."_

"I thought you said no one but me can see you?"

"_They can't but only your true love can really see what is inside of you, which would be me. He really loves you he is waiting for you. We have to go to him."_

_Torus was trying to process everything while I reentered her body. I led her to where I had left Beck. Beck had a relief look on his face when we turned the corner. _

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" Tori meekly answered.

"Is everything okay, you ran away pretty quickly."

Tori stood up a little straighter "I haven't been myself all day, but I am perfect now."

He smiled again; his smile is so handsome "well that's good, I was afraid you were freaked out about what I said in the library."

_I __quickly __let __her __know __what __he __told __me __in __the __library. _"oh no that didn't upset me at all; just a little shocked but not upset. In fact I am glad you said it."

"I'm glad you your glad" he walked a little closer to Tori.

_I urged her to walk a little closer and made her lean in. he leaned in and their lips touched and it was like electricity surging through them. The kiss was exactly liked I hoped it would be. I told her I would make Beck come to her. _


End file.
